This invention relates generally to a batting tee system, and specifically relates to a batting tee system to help improve batting stances and hitting mechanics of ball players.
“Going with a pitch,” a phrase used often in baseball, means knowing where to strike the ball depending on the location of the pitch as it crosses the plate. Advanced players work on this concept regularly, but conventional wisdom considers the concept too complicated for teaching to intermediate or younger players. Generally, intermediate and younger players are taught a proper batting stance and hitting mechanics through repetition using a conventional batting tee, soft toss pitching, full speed pitching (e.g., by a pitcher or pitching machine), or some combination thereof.
The present invention relates to a batting tee system and methods of using and assembling the same. The batting tee system includes a batting tee assembly that may be used with conventional balls or with the ball described herein. Optionally, the batting tee assembly may be used with a netting system that provides feedback to a batter based on a trajectory of the ball after it has been struck by a bat and leaves the batting tee assembly. In one embodiment, the batting tee assembly includes a support base coupled to a swing arm, which in turn is coupled to an adjustable-height batting tee. The batting tee system may be configured for both left and right handed batters and also placed in a portable or storable configuration.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a batting tee system includes a ball carrying at least one target indicator alignable relative to a home base; a batting tee assembly having a base coupled to the home base, the base adjustably coupled to a swing arm that extends laterally over and proximate to an upper surface of the base, the swing arm coupled to an adjustable-height tee selectively positionable along a desired bat-to-ball contact path defined relative to the home base; and a netting system positionable at a desired distance from the batting tee assembly, the netting system having a plurality of indicators arranged to provide feedback information regarding a direction of the ball after it is struck with the bat.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a batting tee assembly includes a base portion configured with a home base; a swing arm adjustably coupled to the base, the swing arm extending laterally over and proximate to an upper surface of the base, the swing arm selectively positionable along an arc relative to the home base; and an adjustable-height batting tee coupled to the swing arm, the tee movable with the swing arm to be positioned in a location along the arc corresponding to a type of pitch being simulated.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a netting system for halting a ball includes a frame assembly; a netting material coupled to the frame assembly; and a plurality of indicators arranged to provide feedback information regarding a direction of the ball after it is struck with a bat.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of setting up a batting tee system includes the steps of (1) arranging a home base for a left or right handed batter, the home base coupled to a base portion of the batting tee system; (2) coupling a first end portion of a swing arm to the base portion; (3) rotating a second end portion of the swing arm about a pivot located relative to the home base, the second end portion distally located from the first end portion; and (4) setting an adjustable-height batting tee at a desired position along a contact path to simulate a desired pitch.